Pleasure in Reverse
by royslady51
Summary: Sometimes teasing isn't fun for the person you've teased, when they are human and need you. The Doctor discovers that sometimes it's cripplingly painful. AU/AR, SNAP SHOTS, TINY CHAPPIES, DARK!FIC. MATURE THEME, SUGGESTIVE WITHOUT DETAILS.
1. Teasing

Summary: Sometimes teasing isn't funny for the person you've teased, when they are human and need you. The Doctor discovers that sometimes it's cripplingly painful.

Pleasure in Reverse

When he finally ceased to touch her, then quirked his ususal grin at her and sauntered out of the control room, Rose had collasped to her knees, wailing in pain, not in the good kind of hurt as her body, driven beyond what it could tolerate, took the best pleasure a human could experience and reversed it, turning it instead into the worst torture the body could endure. He never did more than tease, they were fully clothed and had never been anything else. He didn't need to touch her much to finish her.

This scream had been of heartbreaking agony, her body convulsed uncontrolably, slamming her head repeatedly against the grating until she finally managed to knock herself out cold. Normally, or so her education had told her, this could only happen during a post partum, there was a reason physicians told women not to have sex of any kind for six weeks after a birthing. This wasn't supposed to be possible without a birthing first...but impossible and Rose Tyler didn't know each other at all...so she slid gratefully into unconciousness as a Doctor generated reversed orgasm finally began to subside. The last thing she saw was his panicked, horrified expression as he ran back into the console room.

Three hours and five medical texts later, tears slid down his pale face when he learned what he'd done with his teasing. _"Don't know when to stop and when not to, me. Need to learn when not to stop, need to stop teasing." _He brushed his fingers through her hair, "Before I kill you myself. Single hearted, you. Could've _killed _you." He told the sedated Rose while IVs dripped into her veins, carrying medicines that would restore health to her nerve-endings and her heart. Her _fragile_, human heart.


	2. Road to Recovery, pt 1

**Summary: **After causing Rose to suffer a near fatal incident from too much stimulation, it's a long road back to wanting the Time Lord's touch again, when memory gets in the way.

Pleasure in Reverse:

Recovery

He wasn't going to take her home, not with her mind like it was now. He wasn't going to give her back to Jackie damaged like this. He needed to fix what he'd broken, needed to repair the trust he'd shattered on the floor of the console room two weeks prior. The Doctor had no idea how he was going to do it, yet, not with Rose's instinctive flinching whenever he got too close to her or she saw him reach for her. But he had to, the guilt was killing him.

The first clue that something had been badly damaged between them was three days later. The next time he'd landed the TARDIS somewhere he thought she'd enjoy herself, he had held out his hand for her's and she'd refused. First hesitating and then shaking her head, she'd given him a wide berth and scooted out the TARDIS doors. The fear in her eyes haunted him, forcing him to recall the way he'd played her body like a fiddle and taunted her with it...before walking away and leaving her to...that. Shame filled the ancient Time Lord as he followed her outside, determined to at least shadow her and kept himself to a guard's distance instead of the ususal shoulder to shoulder closeness he'd previously enjoyed.

They hadn't talked about it and he dreaded the conversation he knew they had to have. He also knew that if Rose were going to bring it up, she would've by now. So, she was avoiding it as well...because of the close physical contact he insisted on when they discussed sensitive things like this. He tucked her in against himself on the couch in the library or cuddled her on his lap when he knew a conversation was going to leave her in tears. And he knew this would, but he also knew that leaving hit much longer would do her no good at all.

And it had to be done.

"Rose." He said softly, hating the way she curled in on herself. "We need to talk and putting it off isn't going to help." This time he didn't let his hand fall away, instead he held it out as long as it took until she finally gave in and gingerly took his fingers. "I'll fix it. We need to talk, but I also need to fix this." He told her, tugging her shivering form into the circle of his arms and holding her there. "I'm sorry, I'm _so _sorry, love."

She shivered, and then the tears began to come. He eased onto the couch, his girl in his lap and bowed his dark head into her hair, his own tears dampening the bleached blonde hair at her nape. "So _sorry_. Never wanted to _hurt _you."

He knew she forgave him when she finally turned her body fully against his chest, curled up there and just _bawled_. Echoes of the pain she'd experienced were in her cries but more and worse, was the disappointment when what she'd expected had gone so horribly wrong. He felt even worse when he heard her whisper that she still loved him, that she was just scared and she'd work harder at getting over that. Like it was her fault.

He cradled and rocked her gently in his arms, unable to bear the thought that his precious girl was blaming herself.

He had to fix this. He _had _to.


	3. Road to Recovery, pt 2

Summary: It takes a lot of love to forgive a man that has caused so much personal pain of such an intimate nature and a lot of courage to trust him to touch you again. There's a bouncy little bambi of a Doctor that joins her after Sat Five...and despite her unsurety about the new form, she takes his hand once more...and fortunately for the Doctor's general safety, Jackie passes off Rose's nervousness as being over the new form.

Pleasure in Reverse -

Recovery, part 2

"Further than we've ever gone before." He told her, tucking Rose under his arm as he'd used to do before he'd hurt her so badly. She was willing to give his new body a chance, it seemed. He'd never quite gotten the closeness back that he'd once had with her in the old body after that, for all that she had clung to his hand as before and become Bad Wolf to prevent his erasure from existance. She was treating his new form with a certain amount of posessiveness, though...and seemed willing to trust again. Possibly, this was because of the silly look of the trainers with the suit but mostly, he rather thought it was because his physical appearance was less threatening.

"A bit at a time, though, yeah? We'll get there, but take our time?"

"What do you mean?"

"What about somewhere warm, quiet, private and on _Earth_...just you and me, yeah? Somewhere isolated. South Pacific, maybe? Some island somewhere?" She sounded hopeful and he realized that other than the TARDIS he hadn't allowed them to really be alone since That Day. He'd kept Jack there as a buffer for months and had done the same with Jackie more recently. Rose wanted to finish healing...she wanted to trust her Doctor...and she needed him to help her do that. She was very nearly broadcasting it though after a moment he realized that the TARDIS was picking it up and amplifiying the mental thought.

"Yeah." He nodded, then pulled her into his arms. "Just you and me, for as long as it takes." He realized that in this new body, he _could _do that. He could take that final step to bring her fully into his arms and stop the memories of that afternoon that caused nightmares even now, by replacing the memory of pain with the knowledge of pleasure. But there could be no drawing back or turning away once he began. He had to bond to her fully without hesitation. She deserved nothing less from him, not now. Not with her actions on the satellite and his own horrible act. He kissed her atop her head and cradled her against himself. "This new oral fixation will be useful." He told her quietly and smiled at the giggle that answered him.


End file.
